


Shut up and dance with me

by brxveSam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to teach Steve how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short bit of Stucky fluff!  
> I know the idea of Bucky and Steve dancing is overused but they are just too cute!  
> no beta so all the mistakes are mine - english is not my first language so please be kind. Leave a comment if you find mistakes and i will correct them.  
> Also I'm always open for criticism.  
> Thanks for reading!

'Shut up and dance with me'  
'I don't want to!' , Steve groaned.  
Bucky had made it his job for almost a week now to teach Steve how to dance.  
He had noticed Steves growing unlust to go to their quite frequent double dates that Bucky arranged for them.  
The ladies loved to dance so Bucky wanted Steve to be a dancing genius so the ladies would show interest long enough  
to discover Steves incredible amount of heart and sweetnes. 

'Why not? What's the big deal? I just want to help you!'

'Look at me! Even if I was able to dance there is no dame on this earth who would enjoy dancing with me  
..so why should I bother? Why are you even trying to find one for me? You could have much more fun without me!'

Bucky just stood up from where he was leaning against the kitchen table  
and walked over to Steve until their feet were almost touching.  
He gently took one of Steves hand into his and placed his other one on the small of his back.  
Steves hand felt small, almost fragile, in his. Steve tensed and look down at his feet.  
Bucky took a step back and pulled Steve with him. 

'There isn't any music playing' , Steve mumbled.

'Just shut up and dance with me! Follow my steps.'

Bucky slowly started swaying and moved two steps back and than forth again.  
Steve was still looking down on their feet.  
'Look into my eyes. Don't concentrate on the dancing. Just focus on me and try to move instinctly.'  
Steve opened his mouth to respond but was shushed by Buckys glare.  
Bucky felt like Steve was staring right through him into his soul; like Steve could see every fiber of him;  
all his darkest secrets and everything he wanted to hide.  
Bucky got lost in the deep ocean of Steves blue eyes and kept moving to an unhearable melody.  
It felt like they were dancing for hours. It was the most beautiful way he had ever spend time with Steve.  
They were so caught up in the moment that they moved even closer toghether like an invisible force was guiding them.  
Steve let out a sigh and let his head fall onto Buckys chest. You could practically see how all the tention left his body.  
Bucky stopped moving and they just stood there, embracing each other, completely lost,  
each in their own thoughts but incredibly happy with just feeling each other.  
Knowing that the other person was there. Listening to each others breaths.  
Steve had his ear pressed against Buckys chest and was listening to his heartbeat.  
Bucky wished he could stopp time or freeze moments because he never wanted to move again.  
Steve looked up at him again. So they were staring deep into each others eyes again.  
There was so much love in Steves eyes. Bucky couldn't understand how nobody coudle see it.  
Than again..he had never seen Steve look at anyone the way he was looking at him right now.  
And again, just like an invisible force was moving them, their faces moved closer until their lips met halfway.  
Bucky couldn't tell who had moved first. He just knew that this was even better than the moment before.  
Their lips joint in a gentle caress. Moving against each other like a feather.  
It felt surreal but unbelievably right at the same time. Buckys hand came up to cup Steves face.  
His thumbs stroking lightly across his cheecks, turning Steves face to gat a better angle.  
He didn't know how long they were standing there like this, completely lost in the feeling of each other.  
After some time, breathing became a necessity so they broke apart, foreheads touching.  
They made eyecontact again, not really knowing what to expect from the other person.  
A smile started to spead across their faces almost simultaneously  
and Bucky could swear that he had never seen Steve smile this bright before.


End file.
